Адрия: Диалоги (Diablo 2)
Диалоги Приветствие :Я чувствую душу в поисках ответов... Сплетни Общие :Мудрость зарабатывают, не получают. Если ты найдешь книгу знаний, поглоти её слова. Если уже владеешь знанием о сокрытой тайне, описанный в книге, помни - уровень мастерства всегда можно увеличить. :Наибольшая мощь часто кратковременно. Ты можешь найти древние магические слова написанные на свитках пергамента. Сила этих свитков заключается в том, что любой ученик или адепт может применить записанное на заклинание. Их слабость в том, что сначала заклинание должно быть прочитаны вслух и никогда не могут быть наготове в вашем уме. Знайте также, что эти свитки можно зачитать только один раз, так что используйте их с осторожностью. :Даже солнечное тепло бывает чрезмерным, и простое пламя свечи представляет большую опасность. Энергию, вне независимости от того, насколько ее много, нельзя расходовать без надлежащего внимания. Посохи, зачарованные на самые различные заклинания, могут наполняться зарядами магической энергии многократно. У меня есть возможность восстановить заряд посоха - но знай, ничего не делается бесплатно :Количество наших знаний зависит от количество людей. Если вы найдете книгу или свиток, который вы не можете расшифровать, не стесняйтесь, приносите его мне. Если я могу разобраться в этом, то я поделюсь своей находкой. оКаине :Сундук, открытый в темноте не содержит больше сокровищ, чем когда его открывают на свету. Рассказчик Каин является загадкой, но только тем, кто не смотрит. Его знание того, что находится под собором, гораздо больше, чем он позволяет себе признать. About Farnham :The higher you place your faith in one man, the farther it has to fall. Farnham has lost his soul, but not to any demon. It was lost when he saw his fellow townspeople betrayed by the Archbishop Lazarus. He has knowledge to be gleaned, but you must separate fact from fantasy. About Gillian :Corruption has the strength of deceit, but innocence holds the power of purity. The young woman Gillian has a pure heart, placing the needs of her matriarch over her own. She fears me, but it is only because she does not understand me. About Griswold :To a man who only knows Iron, there is no greater magic than Steel. The blacksmith Griswold is more of a sorcerer than he knows. His ability to meld fire and metal is unequaled in this land. About Ogden :Earthen walls and thatched canopy do not a home create. The innkeeper Ogden serves more of a purpose in this town than many understand. He provides shelter for Gillian and her matriarch, maintains what life Farnham has left to him, and provides an anchor for all who are left in the town to what Tristram once was. His tavern, and the simple pleasures that can still be found there, provide a glimpse of a life that the people here remember. It is that memory that continues to feed their hopes for your success. About Pepin :The hand, the heart and the mind can perform miracles when they are in perfect harmony. The healer Pepin sees into the body in a way that even I cannot. His ability to restore the sick and injured is magnified by his understanding of the creation of elixirs and potions. He is as great an ally as you have in Tristram. About Wirt :There is much about the future we cannot see, but when it comes it will be the children who wield it. The boy Wirt has a blackness upon his soul, but he poses no threat to the town or its people. His secretive dealings with the urchins and unspoken guilds of nearby towns gain him access to many devices that cannot be easily found in Tristram. While his methods may be reproachful, Wirt can provide assistance for your battle against the encroaching Darkness. Gossip (About Adria) From Cain :The witch, Adria, is an anomaly here in Tristram. She arrived shortly after the Cathedral was desecrated while most everyone else was fleeing. She had a small hut constructed at the edge of town, seemingly overnight, and has access to many strange and arcane artifacts and tomes of knowledge that even I have never seen before. From Farnham :Why don't that old crone do somethin' for a change. Sure, sure, she's got stuff, but you listen to me... she's unnatural. I ain't never seen her eat or drink - and you can't trust somebody who doesn't drink at least a little. From Gillian :The woman at the edge of town is a witch! She seems nice enough, and her name, Adria, is very pleasing to the ear, but I am very afraid of her. :It would take someone quite brave, like you, to see what she is doing out there. From Griswold :While I have to practically smuggle in the metals and tools I need from caravans that skirt the edges of our damned town, that witch, Adria, always seems to get whatever she needs. If I knew even the smallest bit about how to harness magic as she did, I could make some truly incredible things. From Ogden :Adria is wise beyond her years, but I must admit - she frightens me a little. :Well, no matter. If you ever have need to trade in items of sorcery, she maintains a strangely well-stocked hut just across the river. From Pepin :While I use some limited forms of magic to create the potions and elixirs I store here, Adria is a true sorceress. She never seems to sleep, and she always has access to many mystic tomes and artifacts. I believe her hut may be much more than the hovel it appears to be, but I can never seem to get inside the place. From Wirt :Adria truly bothers me. Sure, Cain is creepy in what he can tell you about the past, but that witch can see into your past. She always has some way to get whatever she needs, too. Adria gets her hands on more merchandise than I've seen pass through the gates of the King's Bazaar during High Festival. Quests Anvil of Fury :There are many artifacts within the Labyrinth that hold powers beyond the comprehension of mortals. Some of these hold fantastic power that can be used by either the Light or the Darkness. Securing the Anvil from below could shift the course of the Sin War towards the Light. Archbishop Lazarus :I did not know this Lazarus of whom you speak, but I do sense a great conflict within his being. He poses a great danger, and will stop at nothing to serve the powers of darkness which have claimed him as theirs. Black Mushroom :Activation ::What do we have here? Interesting, it looks like a book of reagents. Keep your eyes open for a black mushroom. It should be fairly large and easy to identify. If you find it, bring it to me, won't you? :Return ::It's a big, black mushroom that I need. Now run off and get it for me so that I can use it for a special concoction that I am working on. :Return (with mushroom) ::Yes, this will be perfect for a brew that I am creating. By the way, the healer is looking for the brain of some demon or another so he can treat those who have been afflicted by their poisonous venom. I believe that he intends to make an elixir from it. If you help him find what he needs, please see if you can get a sample of the elixir for me. :Return (with brain) ::Why have you brought that here? I have no need for a demon's brain at this time. I do need some of the elixir that the Healer is working on. He needs that grotesque organ that you are holding, and then bring me the elixir. Simple when you think about it, isn't it? :Completion ::What? Now you bring me that elixir from the healer? I was able to finish my brew without it. Why don't you just keep it... Halls of the Blind :This is a place of great anguish and terror, and so serves its master well. :Tread carefully or you may yourself be staying much longer than you had anticipated. Lachdanan :You may meet people who are trapped within the Labyrinth, such as Lachdanan. :I sense in him honor and great guilt. Aid him, and you aid all of Tristram. Ogden's Sign :No mortal can truly understand the mind of the demon. :Never let their erratic actions confuse you, as that too may be their plan. Poisoned Water Supply :The people of Tristram will die if you cannot restore fresh water to their wells. :Know this - demons are at the heart of this matter, but they remain ignorant of what they have spawned. The Butcher :The Butcher is a sadistic creature that delights in the torture and pain of others. You have seen his handiwork in the drunkard Farnham. His destruction will do much to ensure the safety of this village. The Chamber of Bone :You will become an eternal servant of the Dark Lords should you perish within this cursed domain. :Enter the Chamber of Bone at your own peril. The Curse of King Leoric :The dead who walk among the living follow the cursed King. He holds the power to raise yet more warriors for an ever growing army of the undead. If you do not stop his reign, he will surely march across this land and slay all who still live here. The Magic Rock :The Heaven Stone is very powerful, and were it any but Griswold who bid you find it, I would prevent it. He will harness its powers and its use will be for the good of us all. Valor :Should you find these Stones of Blood, use them carefully. :The way is fraught with danger and your only hope rests within your self trust. Warlord of Blood :His prowess with the blade is awesome, and he has lived for thousands of years knowing only warfare. I am sorry... I can not see if you will defeat him. category:NPCs Diablo I category:Diablo I